


I'm Sorry

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ChiChi missing Goku, ChiChi regrets it, ChiChi wants Goku back, Desperate ChiChi, Desperate Goku, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, Oneshot, Pain, Sadness, Still shitty at tagging, argument, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: ChiChi and Goku get into a fight leaving them both wondering why they stayed together. All they do is hurt the other by some force of action and they know this is bothering their sons. ChiChi was done and she can't take it anymore so she ordered Goku out of the house. Not giving him a second glance, she closed the door on him, over the years they've been together, everything. Years go by and nobody has seen Goku and ChiChi is starting to wonder if what she did was right anymore. One night she stood outside looking at the stars. Tears streaming and wishing for her husband to come back, unaware he is there just as broken and wishing the same. To be with her





	I'm Sorry

*the wind blows softly around ChiChi as she looks up into the dark abyss. The stars shining as if they too are crying. ChiChi wraps her arms around her, just staring. Wishing for her husband to come back*

ChiChi: Goku, I'm sorry *she said softly as the tears start to flow* please come home, I'm so sorry

???: I'm sorry too...

ChiChi: *her eyes widens as she turned around* Goku?! *she hoped she wasn't hearing things*

*a figured moved in the trees before jumping down and approached her. It was Goku and he looked terrible...miserable almost*

Goku: hey Chi...

ChiChi: *she ran to him and hugs tightly to him, crying* Goku I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry *her voice little as she cries into his chest. She feels him wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight*

Goku: I missed you...

ChiChi: *she blinked then looks up at him with teary eyes* you did?

Goku: *he sighs heavily, holding her tightly* even though we aren't together anymore you are still my friend and the mother of my sons. And after you slammed the door in my face...I felt you slipping away. I for once felt cold and alone and never in my life since I was a kid have I cried as hard or long as I did that night...and the nights after it. I felt like I lost you...

ChiChi: *she didn't know what to say but hug him tighter, angry she made this man so broken* I'm sorry...I never meant for you to feel like that...

Goku: *he just sighed and pulls away from her, looking down* it's fine, I'm just being clingy...I probably should leave you alone... *he started to walk away*

ChiChi: *she grabbed his hand* no don't leave me alone. Not anymore Goku. I love you and I was wrong. I know you do everything to protect us and I... I should be appreciated for that. You died twice for us and you gave me two sons. You are my everything Goku since we were kids. Please, don't leave me anymore *her voice cracking as she shakes* Goku I can't live alone I miss you too. It's cold and lonely without you. Please come back home. You can hate me but I don't care. I love you...

Goku: *he turned around and held her tight* ChiChi I can never hate you. Never. You are my wife, my friend, everything I fight for along for everyone else. You and the boys come first and yeah I may not have a job. I can't hold for a job but as long as I keep fighting, nobody can hurt you or Gohan and Goten. I fight for us ChiChi as well as the people of earth. That's my job. I love you so much I want you to know that. I don't say it a lot and I know I'm an idiot but I can't tell you enough how much I love you and what you do for me *he was crying, pain shines in his eyes as he looks at her with pleading eyes*

ChiChi: *she wiped the tears away and lays her hands on his face* I know Goku *she kissed him*

Goku: *he lay his hands on her waist and kisses her back, pouring his love into it*

ChiChi: *she pulled back a bit* we'll be okay now. Come home, please

Goku: *he kisses her neck, nipping her ear playfully as he purrs* I will

ChiChi: *she giggled and pushes him away* settle down you

Goku: *he pulled her close and ITs them home. Happy to have his wife back*

*the end*


End file.
